


Crash Into Me

by blackgrl71



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgrl71/pseuds/blackgrl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Cara within a prestigious university setting; one a well-liked, popular, president-of-an-exclusive sorority, while the other leader of a feared, secretive, and powerful female organization, who likes red-leathers, has a string of female lovers, and a brilliant hacker. When asked to work on a project together the two enemies suddenly find themselves in the middle of a conspiracy that changes them indefinitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Legend of the Seeker and its characters is the sole property of Terry Goodkin, along with Disney/ABC
> 
> * As always, any and all mistakes are my own and I would truly love it if you'd drop an occasional comment or two. My muse (and me) will appreciate it!

The * ** _thun_ _k_** * of the bokken pierced the air in the zen-like room. A room twenty-by-twenty tatami mats, lined with opaque shoji screens, and polished gleaming dark wood, made for an impressive room. A room very few have witnessed or heard of among the university community. But that was irrelevant to the two combatants. They’d been going at it for over an hour, their feet encased in tabi socks, the traditional Japanese wear, fell silent as the combatants moved through their  _katas._ They also wore the traditional martial arts weapons gear: from the flowing, split-skirt-like  _Hakama_  to the grille-like facial helmet- _Men,_ it was clear that the individuals were no novices.

One person, while much shorter than her opponent, was clearly no push-over, as she made a ninjitsu move and her opponent found himself on his back, and her edge of her bokken across his throat. For one moment the opponents were still as if caught in a single photograph, until a panting chuckle from the person on the floor, broke the intensity.

“Cara, once again you have seen light where I thought none was possible.”

The woman removed her Men; sweat-stained, blonde hair spilling out around her back and shoulders. “I think we can dispense with the ‘Mr. Miagi’ routine, Silas. I have some things  I need to attend to. You’ll have your usual refreshments waiting for you in the kitchens. As always, it was a pleasure sparring with you.”




They stood to attention in front of each and deeply bowed to formally signal the completion of their sparring.

“Cara, I was simply trying to imbue the essence of this room with the wisdom of living over 40 years.”

Cara simply turned, her walk more of a prowl. Stopping to slide open the shoji screen, Cara drawled a rejoinder to former Navy Seal and one of her few friends, and now owner of one of the best ninjutsu schools in the state. “Look, if wanted wisdom I’ll read  **Art of War**. Until then why don’t you stick with your less-than-stellar blonde jokes.” She turned towards her friend right before she disappeared behind the shoji screen. “I’ll see you next week , Chase. Perhaps I’ll stop by the school so I can get some proper sparring. Give my regards to your wife.”

Leaving behind her chuckling friend, Cara started down the quiet, lushly carpeted hallway until she came to a door with a security pad to the left of it. She pressed her in her private code, and the doors slid open into a private elevator. She stepped into it while running her unhindered hand through her sweat-stained hair. A deep sigh escaped her, releasing the tension from the sparring match with Chase, mentally going over her to-do list in her head. She wondered if her ‘guests’ were still sleeping in her personal guest room.

They were lucky to have two floors allowing anyone who was not either a member of the exclusive all-female club or an Initiate. One of these floors only had guest bedrooms, baths, and a kitchen. In order to reach the other levels of each floor, one had to have a security code. This building had been in the Mord-Sith Society’s possession since the origins of this university. At first, it was a meeting place for the secret society called the Hellfire Club. But as the club evolved, as more women than men became members, men began to lose interest as its female members found solace and a sense of freedom not founded in the 18th century. Subsequently, it also helped that men were busily involved in fighting wars, solidifying a promising new nation, while fighting any and all progress that threatened the status quo: Reconstruction, a budding suffrage movement, unions, class warfare, to name a few.

Soon its male members formed their own secret society, others formed fraternities, and the building and its few female members were left behind. But a few enterprising young women discreetly stayed, formed a new charter, with secrecy and power as their foundation. Quietly, they horded power through information gathering, money, fixers for people who had the money, even blackmail, along with filling key positions with their female members. Now their alumni boasts; CEOs, heads-of-states, ambassadors, politicians, university presidents – they were in almost every powerful sector of society, in several countries, quietly and discreetly remaining dedicated to their Mord-Sith society.

Currently, to become president of the  _ **House of Mord-Sith**_  society meant that a particular member was the best, the brightest, and the most ruthless. Cara was all those things and more. The older, more established alumni members of their secret society had their ‘eye’ on Cara. She came from humble beginnings, kicking and fighting and out-smarting everyone in her path. They had plans for her future. But Cara remained oblivious  to all this. She already owned a small company, raking in millions producing video games, for some of the most important game companies in the world. As a side business, she developed a reputation for retrieving secret information for people who could pay, via her vaunted hacking skills. Needless, to say she can pay for her education many times over. But very few people knew about Cara’s activities or her success. Her current project was around AI technology, hence the reason why she was also taking bio-engineering courses. No easy feat, but Cara has always processed information much faster than most of the population.

Unbeknownst to Cara, the House of Mord-Sith had her tested  upon before entering the university. When prospective students take entrance exams to the university, the Mord-Sith society had already selected whom would be Initiates. It was during this testing phase that these possible Initiates were slipped a ‘different’ test that would gauge their acceptability as a Mord-Sith member. Cara had scored higher than anyone they'd vetted in decades.

Grabbing a water from the huge kitchens, she continued onto her lavishly appointed rooms. As she passed other Mord-Sith, they immediately stood at attention and bowed their heads in respect. Pressing in her code to her rooms, the ornate wooden doors opened. Stepping through she saw that one Initiate was busily cleaning up her sitting room, with a full Mord-Sith member watching her every move. Cara ignored them, continuing onto her huge bedroom. After she closed the doors to her bedroom, she looked to see if her bed was still occupied. Dahlia was still asleep, while a flushed toilet indicated that her other ‘guest’ had already awakened but was still here. Her bed was probably one of her favorite pieces of furniture – and not just for the obvious reasons. The bed was a huge four-poster bed, beautifully carved furniture, with compartments for various toys and other accessories. At strategic points on the posts were sturdy rings for knots to be tied or hooks to be attached, which she has used quite a bit thus far. She watched as Dahlia turned over, showing her creamy back, but fiery-red ass.  _Lovely,_  Cara thought.

Naevia stood at the doorway to her bathroom, smirking, gloriously naked. Her café-au-lait skin on beautiful display. “Can I draw you a bath Mistress?”

She seductively walked slowly to stand in front of Cara. Cara only raised a wheat-colored eyebrow in response. Naevia raised a hand to gently run a long, elegant, finger along Cara’s cheek. “I can’t believe you’ve already been awake and apparently enjoyed a serious work-out.”

Cara slid an arm around Naevia’s waist, tugging her close. “One must stay sharp in this nest of vipers.” Bringing her even closer, she laid a thorough kiss on Naevia’s lips before sliding her hand down to her beautiful ass and swatting it. “A bath is exactly what I need. Then send Dahlia to get us some food. I’m starving.”

Naevia slid her arms around Cara’s neck, continuing to share deep, plundering kisses with her, before Cara lifted her mouth and moved away. Naevia began to remove her clothing – she loved doing this for her. It almost seemed as if she’s submitting to her, but Naevia knew better. Cara was like a feral cat; barely contained energy, constantly hunting for prey, and fiercely protective of those she deems ‘hers.’ One never knew what Cara was thinking, she was unpredictable as she was complex; you just knew you had to have your wits about you when dealing with Cara. The  House of the Mord-Sith ** __**hadn’t hada student leader like Cara in ages, it was being whispered about amongst their members, and Naevia found being in her presence completely intoxicating. She was Cara’s most entrusted member. Dahlia was too… _desperate_ in her desire to please Cara. That kind of desperate adulation can easily turn into hatred, which meant that she was not fully trusted. But she had marvelous tongue, submitted beautifully, and was mostly fun to be around.




After she finished helping Cara undress, she watched Cara’s beautifully, sleekly muscled form disappear into the bathroom. Naevia stepped over to the bed to rouse their other playmate. “Wake up sunshine. Today we have to go ‘terrorize’ the newbies at the Student Union Homecoming event and we still have to finish those Mord-Sith member exams.”

With a groan of protest, Dahila, raised her head to glare at Naevia. “Do you know what fucking time it is?!”

“I do. But Cara is already bathing, which you know means we have to get going. We have some delegating to do.” She leaned over the bed to gently cup a full breast. “Besides the sooner we finish up with that tiresome event, the sooner we can be back here to take up where we left off.” She hummed as Dahlia tugged her head down for a thorough kiss. Naevia could still smell their essences along Dahlia’s lips, causing her ever-present lust to rear its head. But they had things to do.

She didn’t understand Cara’s relationship with Vice President of Student Affairs, Dr. Zorander. They weren’t…  _friends_ per se, and they certainly weren’t mentor-to-mentee, but they had a strange relationship that had certain… advantages for the House, allowing Cara to wheedle some of her Mord-Sith sisters into participating in an occasional student affairs activity. In exchange, it allowed the House of Mord-Sith to operate with almost complete impunity. Besides he wasn’t all bad or except when he was wheedling them into some kind of tiresome volunteer drive, for some disadvantaged group. Needless to say, Cara's mood would rapidly worsen if she had to personally involve herself in these... events – particularly if she had to deal with the ultimate do-gooder: Kahlan Amnell or even worse, Richard Zeypher.

Naevia shivered thinking about those two. They were so…  _nice,_ it was disgusting. They were certain to be at this event, since they were heavily involved in organizing the event. Perhaps, Dahlia would spar with Cara afterwards – they’d surely need it. Cara will most likely amuse herself by trying to make Kahlan and her “perfect” sorority sisters as uncomfortable as possible. Of course nothing beat that time when Cara ordered a truckload of vibrators to be delivered during one of Kahlan's sorority's co-ed Greek bar-b-cues and seeing them spill out in front of Kahlan. It was still a huge hit on YouTube; the look on her face has been priceless. 

That went down as legend among the Mord-Sith and immediately endeared herself to the then Mord-Sith Mistresses. Much to the dismay of Cara’s biggest competition within the Mord-Sith: Denna. Currently Denna was away dealing with some kind of family stuff, allowing them to ‘breathe’ a little more. Cara seemed unaffected by Denna’s efforts bring her down at every turn. Cara was by far, the coolest sistah Naevia had ever met, and her intelligence was off-the-charts, making her that much more intoxicating. But most would never know it and Cara like it like that way. Anyways, it was time get ready; they had a busy day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kahlan stood before the mirror in her bathroom. Her dark hair, after spending several minutes blow-drying and combing it, gleamed lustrous and thick. She just had another annoying conversation with her Mother on the phone; hassling her about her relationship with Richard. Her parents were aiming for them to get married, so she was asked in every conversation with her parents, if Richard had **_popped the question_**.

Richard just laughed whenever she complained about it. But… sometimes, when she looked at him, the thought of spending the rest of her life together with him… **terrified** her.  Other times, she couldn’t imagine a life without him in it. Except there were so many things she wanted to do before she permanently settled down. That’s exactly what it’d be like with Richard; they’d get some ‘safe’, predictable, job, move to the suburbs, they’ll do community volunteer work, pay taxes, have children, it was all so… _uninteresting_.

Of course, she could go the opposite direction, quit the sorority, and join the Sisters of the Mord-Sith. She snickered to herself imagining the fall-out from such an outrageous (and unlikely) scenario. Cara Mason– her nemesis. But she didn’t really hate her as much a people suspected. Naturally there were… _aspects_ of Cara that Kahlan was envious of. However, she’d go to her grave before she’d ever admit it. Besides when Cara and her Mord-Sith “disciples” weren’t attempting to wreck havoc on university life, in particular Kahlan’s sorority and Richard by default, Cara makes it her mission to cause Kahlan great discomfort at **_every_** opportunity.

What was even more infuriating for Kahlan is that she had a sneaking suspicion that Cara wasn’t nearly as evil as she let on. Those beautiful sea-green eyes… yes, Cara had beautiful eyes. In fact, if she was really honest with herself, Cara was a stunning woman. Kahlan wondered if that was where most of her animosity for Cara stemmed from. Granted, Kahlan hated Cara’s Mord-Sith sister Deanna, even more. But that was because if one looked carefully, you could see the cruelty hidden in their depths. But Cara was never cruel; ruthless, strenuously pragmatic, and too smart for her own good – but Kahlan never sensed cruelty. She was also mischievous, willful, haughty, entirely too comfortable in her sexuality, fiercely loyal, and had a wicked sense of humor.

Richard once stated that Cara and her Mord-Sith sisters were the kind of women your Mother warned you about, whereas Kahlan and her sisters were the kind of women you married. But Kahlan didn’t think Cara was that easily defined—she was definitely a _gray area_ kind of woman. That didn’t make her any easier to deal with and Kahlan tried her best to avoid her as much as possible.

She honestly had no idea what Cara’s personal beef with her was… except for perhaps Kahlan’s strong moral compass. Sighing, Kahlan finished applying her make-up, added a dab of perfume, properly tied the icy-green sweater around her neck, adjusted the pearls Richard gave her for Christmas, and was ready to face the world---even Cara Mason. Nevertheless, today should be very interesting, since Vice President Zorander managed to convince the Sisters of the Mord-Sith to make their first appearance in years, at the annual Homecoming Event for Student Affairs. A sort of **welcome** to the new students, while trying to peak their interest in becoming a full participant of Student Life: whether a Greek club or one of the many student activity clubs. But Kahlan would bet her pearls that the Sisters of the Mord-Sith will not be recruiting anyone and will most certainly do their best to intimidate everyone around them. Although, with Cara involved it wouldn’t do to predict what would happen; she’s entirely too unpredictable.

**

Vice President of Student Affairs looked around the assembly with some satisfaction. Every club and organization were properly set-up and fully participating in this year’s event. Every club except one. But Zedd couldn’t be too… displeased; the fact that they made an appearance at all, sent the administration and faculty’s tongues wagging. Most except the most senior of their group couldn’t remember the last time a Mord-Sith group participated in an official student affairs event. Of course, their legendary parties didn’t count in Zedd’s book. These “parties” reportedly sent more than a few people to the University Health Center, on more than one occasion.

Although he wasn’t sure if having them here did more harm to the psyche of these impressionable freshmen, than good. Four of them, in their notorious red-leather ensemble, each with their long hair tightly pulled back and braided, stood stoically staring at the milling students and faculty. They (school adminstrators) needn't worry; most people either goggled as they hastened past them, or they looked on in disapproval, only to be glared at in return. Cara Mason had yet to make an appearance, even though all the heads of student organizations or Greek Clubs were in attendance, pitching for membership, talking animatedly with excitable freshmen, or talking amongst themselves about whatever kids today talk about. Personally Zedd was wondering how he could snag some of those delightful desserts they just brought out, before his attention was diverted by the entrance of Cara Mason and more of her Mord-Sith sisters. Standing tall and proud at the entrance in their red-leathers, hair slicked back and braided, except Cara, who wore her hair loose around her shoulders. 


	3. Chapter 3

All conversation stopped as they stepped in succession, as if they were in a military parade, with Cara leading. Cara seemingly prowled like some kind of feline creature, in stark white leather as befitting her station, sensual yet untouchable, commanding respect. People dashed out of their way as they came to a stop in the middle of the room. Not one woman broke rank, staring straight ahead, yet you got the sense that they remained alert. Cara broke from their ranks and her voice broke out clear and strong.

“Tradition has it that the Sisters of the Mord-Sith do not attend Homecoming. We do not. It is also said that we do not ‘welcome’ the new freshmen class or that we do not consider student activities and our student colleagues worthy of our attention. All true. This is a university of excellence; those that are selected have already surpassed more than 92% of this country in achievement.”

She prowled over where Richard and Kahlan were standing; smirking at Kahlan’s look of fury, before turning her back on them, but not before snagging one a cup-cake. “You do not need a table with pamphlets and cupcakes, or upper-classmen more concerned with Madden 2011, and chatting about Gossip Girl, to know that you are important. You do not even need the Sisters of the Mord-Sith to tell you that you are essential. You represent this university and all that it entails. And for that: the Mord-Sith applauds you. But know that we will be watching to see that you do not dishonor those that have come before you and those that will follow you. I am Cara and I am your “Welcoming Committee.”

And with that the women parted like the ‘red sea’ to allow Cara to exit the room, seductively licking the icing from her stolen cup-cake,  in as dramatic a fashion as they entered. They left behind the angry-mortification of the real Homecoming organizing committee: which included Richard Zeypher and Kahlan Amnell. Richard spent time trying to calm Kahlan down from storming off to confront Cara, while seeking Zedd’s calming presence. The rest of the room’s occupants’ expressions ranged from furtive looks of lust, to more disapproval. Some were speculating that they’d get an invite to the next Mord-Sith soiree; after all they had the best liquor. Others gossiped with jealous rage over the inappropriateness of the  Mord-Sith’s clothing. Most of the freshmen while intensely fascinated, felt… insecure next to these Mord-Sith women, and sought more information about them from their respective upper-classmen. A few exclaimed with false bravado,  their plans to bed one of the Mord-Sith women or pretended to be unimpressed. Only two or three remained quietly watchful, processing everything, and then started making secret plans to seek them out, perhaps to gain membership, feeling as if destiny awaited them in red-leather.

Richard wanted to laugh. Only Cara and her _wicked band of women_ would pull something like this. But Kahlan was fuming. He heaved an internal sigh, while girding his loins as he tried to think of a way to tell Kahlan that Cara will be working with them on an upcoming taskforce. Selected by the Chancellor herself, it was a project integrating select student leaders, with the city’s community leaders. The university had been receiving lots of criticism over their blatant lack of attempt to be a part of the larger city community. As such, issues around university encroachment and gentrification, spill-over from city crime, drugs, etc. The university has charged their taskforce to find ways to integrate the university with city, instead of being a ‘city within a city.’

He watched as Kahlan stood with fists clenched, a muscle jumping in her jaw, thinking even in her anger how beautiful she was, and he that he was a very lucky man. “Kahlan, you can’t let Cara get to you. Besides you have to admit she certainly knows how to… brighten a r—“ his attempt at levity was immediately stalled when Kahlan rounded on him, cutting him off.

“Richard, are you defending her?! She is disruptive, arrogant, and disrespectful! They come in here with their… slutty leather outfits, disturbing what had been a pleasant experience for impressionable kids. You know what it’s like being a freshmen, you know how intimidating things can be – she knows that better than anyone, since that’s what she ‘specializes’ in. Terrorizing people for fun!” She turned away from Richard and tried to calm herself.

He stepped closer and attempted to soothe her ire with a hug. “Shhh… it’s ok, Kahlan. Cara just likes… to push people’s buttons. You know that better than anyone.” He gently turned her around and softly kissed her. “Look, let’s get out of here. Our brothers and sisters can handle themselves. We can go grab a bite to eat and maybe a couple of beers. What’d ya say?”

Snuggling into his arms, Kahlan released a tension-filled sigh. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. The sooner we can escape the better.” she leans in to kiss him once again. “Thank you for ‘talking me down.’ It’s just that Cara has always been able to push my buttons. You’d think I’d have a defense against the ‘dark arts’ by now.” They both chuckled, before going to collect their bags, and sneaking out. Richard knew he’d have to get a few beers into Kahlan, before he delivered the news about the taskforce with Cara. Tomorrow he was going to have a chat with Cara and hope that he can get her to stop antagonizing Kahlan, or he’ll be spending most of his time mediating, soothing ruffled feathers, and thereby slowly losing his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

They settled onto their usual seats at their favorite local bar, after saying their ‘hellos’ to the staff, and a few regulars. Once they placed their orders and beers were sitting – well a beer for him and a margarita and shot of tequila for Kahlan, Richard thought about the best approach to ‘break the news.’ “So what have you been hearing about all the stuff going down between the city officials and the university?”

“Richard, I’m very aware that you’ve been gearing up to tell me something so let’s do a shot and then you can tell me… unless you’re going to… propose to me???” She followed up with a fake laugh and mentally crossed her fingers that that wasn’t the case.

“Ha-ha! I’m well aware that whenever I even mentioned the p-word that you practically break out into hives. I thought that was supposed to be my ‘job?!’”

“Oh, honey. Don’t try to change the subject. What is it? Or should I ask: what have you done?” Obviously Kahlan hoped she diverted the conversation onto safer grounds.

“Well, you know all the stuff about the city and our downward spiral of a relationship with them?” Kahlan nodded and Richard stalled for a moment before he took the plunge. “Vicepresidentzoranderhasdesignatedyou,me,andcaratoheadupataskforcetodealwithit.”

Kahlan’s mouth hung open as she tried to decipher the crazy word-soup that just came out of Richard’s mouth. However once her “universal translator” kicked in she took a moment to process whether what she deciphered was really true before anger kicked in. “What?!!! Are you fucking kidding me Richard?! We’re talking about Cara. Do you remember what happened last time we ‘worked’ together on something?!” She kicked him in his shin eliciting an **_Ow!_** before continuing. “Please Richard. Please tell me you’re kidding!”

“Damn Kahlan, watch those feet! You’re black belt for chrissakes’! Look, the Chancellor wanted our best and brightest, and while there A LOT you can say about Cara, she **is** in that category! Did you know she’s double-majoring in Applied Mathematics and Computer Programming and Design?”

“What?! Cara?! Miss I-have-threesomes-every-other-day, Cara?” Kahlan had a hard time matching that tidbit of information with Cara.

“Yes! Kahlan… there’s more to Cara than you know. She’s a lot more to her than her reputation suggests. And I think it’s time for you both to bury the hatchet. Cara fucks with you because she gets a kick out of your reactions.” He looked down and then adaopted his infamous ‘hang-dog’ expression, pleading with Kahlan to try to cooperate. “And I promise to get Cara to lay off you.” he paused for a moment. “She’s a good person Kahlan. Underneath all that arrogance and bravado… she’s good people.”

Rolling her eyes in loving exasperation Kahlan shook her head. “You know I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be jealous with the way you plead her case. But knowing you, it hasn’t even occurred to you that you should be… I don’t know, lecherous or think lecherous thoughts about another woman.” She took a healthy slug of her margarita before laying down her demands. “You have to give me weekly massages –including my feet. Chocolate, I’ll need expensive, high-quality chocolate. And you have to watch chick-flicks with me—including the Notebook.” She ignored the immediate groan over that demand. “And the minute she steps wrong, she’s getting my foot in her ass.

Rounding the table like a puppy that’d just been let off his leash, Richard practically tackled Kahlan in sheer happiness. Smothering her with kisses and hugs, he couldn’t believe what a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you! Thank you! I promise that you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Kahlan didn’t think it very likely – she didn’t have as much faith in Cara as Richard did. But she trusts him… she hoped his trust in Cara wasn’t misplaced, or the wrath she’d bring down on the blonde would be like nothing she’d ever experienced. She was very protective of her loved ones, especially Richard because he was so… sweet and a little naïve; wanting to believe the best in people. So Kahlan would do everything in her power to make sure his belief-system remained intact. 


	5. Chapter 5

Across town, Cara was in her office, looking over the latest possible Initiate-tests. She mused that they looked very promising – particularly this Garen girl. They are all girls until they passed the Initiate phase and only then, do they become women. Similar to the military; the Initiate phase of the Society of the Mord-Sith breaks one down to build them back in up in the ‘vision’ of a Mord-Sith sister. Many did not pass this test; it was a journey filled with pain _and_ pleasure. It tested one’s strength and not just physical strength. Being strung up, skillfully beaten, mentally taunted, for days, even weeks on end, only to be driven to the heights of pleasure at random opportunities, often drove Initiates temporarily mad. They had a top-rate physician and psychiatrist on-call during the Initiate phase. In fact, Cara made a mental note to have Naevia and Dahlia follow-up with that little detail.

Cara was an expert about the details. Some say that she was a control freak; but she believed that she simply had tenacious desire be “all that she could be…” She knew what it was like to be… vulnerable, hurt at the whim of those more powerful than you. Cara made a promise to herself to **never** be in that position again. Of course that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun on the way to being rich and powerful.

Immediately a dark-haired woman came to mind. Kahlan Amnell. She was everything that Cara wasn’t or had no desire to be. The… _sweetness_ that oozed from Kahlan’s pores often sent Cara into a diabetic shock. Richard was even worse… but like stray dog that followed you home… he’d sort of grown on her. Of course driving Kahlan into a rage was just about the most titillating thing ever. The look on her face earlier today during the Homecoming event was almost as priceless as that prank with the sex toys.

Kahlan Amnelll the “sword of justice.” Her sense of righteousness can be a bit nauseating at times. To think that she hadn’t learned the invaluable lesson that people rarely have that “innate goodness” and that when pressed can often become cruel and heartless. From CEOs involved in public malfeasance, politics in general, environmental disasters, genocide, to religious fanatics; man was a predator with a propensity for cruelty – her Mother was a testament to that.

She thought about that famous **Milgram** psychology test where test subjects were told they were to be the 'teachers' of a 'learner' (who was secretly in on the experiment). They were to deliver electric shocks (fake) to the 'learner' if he or she got an answer wrong. Worse, they were told to increase the shock if the 'learner' continued to get the answers wrong. As the ‘screams’ grew louder, the subjects were even told that the ‘learner’ fell unconscious, they still delivered the electric shocks. Lesson: morals can be easily manipulated into cruelty.

Cara wanted to make sure she was never again on the end of that morality tale. Sometimes (rarely), she wondered what it’d be like to view the world from the same “rose-colored glasses” as Kahlan. To believe that people can be altruistic, accepting, decent, or that things were ultimately ‘black and white’ – no gray areas. There’s a certain… comfort in that worldview. Rarely do people live up to those standards, so it was easy to feel superior to everyone else. Hence the reason why Kahlan despised Cara - she blatantly circumvented Kahlan’s “ideal” world.

But, Kahlan Amnell was also very… attractive. Despite Cara’s attempts of wicked amusement at Kahlan’s expense, Kahlan was never intimidated, their arguments were legendary but exhilarating, she was intelligent, and regardless of their mutual animosity, Kahlan was honorable. Along with those stunning azure-colored eyes, thick, dark lashes, sleekly-muscled form, generous breasts, and gorgeous, dark hair, made Kahlan Amnell a very attractive package. Even for a Mistress of the Mord-Sith. Her true nemesis Deanna would have a field-day if she ever found out Cara’s secret attraction.

Deanna. Cara thought that if she hadn’t installed the secret security apparatus she was certain that she’d have woken one night gagging on her blood, with her throat slit, and Deanna standing over her. Maybe she should get a dog… perhaps an English Mastiff? Or an Akita? Then she’d snag one of Deanna’s wretched blouses and have her dog trained to attack Deanna whenever she was near.

Cara ran her long fingers through her silky, blonde hair, then she raised her hands up high for a good stretch, before settling down to review the information Richard sent her regarding the city taskforce. Next she brought up the files regarding the city’s finances, transportation analysis, crime statistics, real estate development plans, demographics, and other various pertinent information, to review.

After about two hours of speed-reading through what-makes-a-city-tick, a slightly cynical and quiet **_hmmm_** left her lips. _How typical,_ she thought, _but not unheard of_ , she mused. Between the pay-offs, kick-backs, and some suspicious accounting inconsistencies, they City has suddenly found itself in a _hole_ and unable to explain why it was there.  Rolling her eyes, she could only imagine the predictable response from the “Golden Couple”- Kahlan and Richard: outrage, with a dose of disgust. However it was Cara’s opinion that when you mix natural human foibles with money, and then throw in politics, corruption was almost organic.

She could also only imagine the predictably righteous indignation that will heat up those sapphire-blue eyes. Kahlan was a firm believer in the _good in everyone,_ while Cara was a believer in _good people doing bad things_ … and often _._ But what made Cara somewhat uncomfortable, will be the look of betrayal she’ll no doubt see in those blue eyes.Cara much preferred fury, exasperation, irritation, amusement, to emanate from Kahlan’s eyes.

In fact, Cara had a dirty little secret. In the beginning, when her eyes landed on the do-gooder Kahlan Amnell, her thoughts immediately went to wondering what that gorgeous, lush, black hair would look like spread out on her pillow,  how her breasts would spill out over her palms, how sensitive and tender her nipples became when nibbled on, or if those beautiful, sapphire-blues darken when she was about to cum. So yes, Cara has been in lust with Kahlan Amnell from the moment she laid eyes on her. Consequently, whenever Cara had an opportunity to incite anger or some other strong emotion from Kahlan, she finds herself doing it – almost involuntarily. Honestly, she revels in it and she loves it even more when Kahlan fights back. She’s not sure what that means yet.

The fact that Kahlan seems to inspire certain… emotions in Cara was even more dangerous to contemplate. Kahlan is the antithesis to Sisters of Mord-Sith; it would be unheard of for someone of Cara’s status to have… feelings for someone like Kahlan. With a shark like Denna and her bitch Trianna around, that kind of vulnerability would be dangerous for Cara, if Denna ever found out. This meant working so closely with Kahlan in the coming weeks could lead towards making things even more complicated for Cara.

Mentally turning her attention away from such an emotionally uncomfortable thought-process, she returned her attention to the matter at hand. She finished putting together an email to Kahlan (and Richard) to suggest a meeting sooner rather than later, complete with a very brief analysis of what she’d uncovered. She knew neither of them will be happy. _But who knows, perhaps Kahlan will be inspired to argue with her_ , Cara thought with a wicked gleam.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kahlan went over the message from Cara, the frown on her face steadily increased with concern and some anger. _Damn that woman!_ Kahlan chose to ignore that the brief summary of possible corruption throughout the City’s government was not Cara’s fault, but she had some certainty that Cara reveled in sending Kahlan this information. She knew that Cara didn’t believe in people’s goodness, stuff like this only confirmed her belief-system. In fact, from the moment that Cara walked into her vision in one of the university’s cafeteria their Freshmen year, complete with her patented smirk, as if she knew everyone’s dirty secret, and commanding attention, Kahlan knew she would be the bane of her existence.

Since then they’d done nothing but cross swords, heated debates in class, pranks left at Kahlan’s doorstep, the urge to pull Cara over her lap and whack the shit out of her tight ass grew stronger every year. The fact that on the few occasions that Kahlan was able to get one-up on Cara was so… intensely satisfying –perhaps more than sex with Richard was something that she kept deeply locked inside her consciousness.

Richard once joked that the perhaps the heated tension between Cara and Kahlan was sexual—the scowl she leveled at him and the subsequent “freeze out” from her bed for two weeks had Richard pleading and apologetic for a long time afterwards. Her… extreme reaction was also something Kahlan chose to not think about… ever. Cara, with those wicked green eyes, silky blonde hair, lean, muscular, yet feminine body, that moved with a sort of feral sensuality, making people take notice. When she wore her leathers she was even more… intoxicating. With an internal sigh of irritation, Kahlan finally acknowledged to herself that yes, Cara Mason is attractive. Added to that, was that Cara Mason was smart, very smart. She’ll no doubt graduate Valedictorian— Kahlan was an achiever, she often did well in her classes, but she knew Cara’s intelligence was almost… dismissively brilliant. She could miss classes, show up for a test, and  still ace it, much to the consternation of her professors. And she had no qualms about verbally challenging professors on an issue in her usual sneering, brilliant, manner.

But it seemed if Cara had an opportunity to needle Kahlan she’d do it and Kahlan couldn’t help but fall prey to it. The number of times they’ve stood toe-to-toe arguing, skin flushed, blood heated, hands clenched, and their eyes locked on each other in a verbal battle were too numerous to count. In fact, their battles had become legendary. VP Zedd was constantly harping on Kahlan to settle their rivalry, but ‘rivalry’ was not the word Kahlan would use to describe their somewhat acrimonious relationship.

Because the fact of the matter was that Cara was untamed hellcat and Kahlan desperately wanted to tame her—that was the secret hidden deep inside herself that she could never tell another soul. Now she was working with her, as Richard seemingly taking up the role of mediator, forced Kahlan to deal with this realization. However, Kahlan figured that this… _desire_ was only that: something she’d like to have, not something she’d ever have or _need_ to have… _right_?

She quickly responded with a meeting time and place, repressing her dirty lil’ secret for some self-preservation, and then she called Richard to coordinate further. With a sigh Kahlan reached up and tiredly rubbed her eyebrow. She hoped that whatever details Cara unveiled, Kahlan sincerely hoped that the University’s hands weren’t anywhere near whatever corruption may turn up.

Next she left a message with Zedd; he’d want to know any explosive information that may impact the University. After that she got ready to head to the gym; she desperately needed to work off some excess energy named ‘Cara.’ Standing up, she grabbed some gym clothes and other necessities, and as she stepped out she almost ran over her sorority sister, Mira

“Whoa! Where you going that you almost ran me over?” Mira held up her taller sister, running her eyes over her to ensure neither of them were hurt.

“Oh, so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention. I’m headed over to the gym.” She almost extended an invitation to join her, but she really wanted to be alone. “What have you been up to? I have seen you in like two days.” She smirked as she watched Mira’s face turned pink. “Or should I say who?”

“Maybe.” Mira coyly began. “Do you remember that guy from the track team; dirty blonde hair, tall, nice pecs?”

“You mean Leo?”

“Yes. Well, we’d been talking since that time we all ran into each other at Richard’s frat party. And well, we hit it off. So he asked me to go camping with him and I just got back.” She finished excitedly.

“Wow! Good for you!” Kahlan leaned over to hug her before stepping back. “Well, you have to spill all when I get in later. I have a couple things to do when I leave the gym – including that taskforce stuff.”

“You’re involved in that?!” She walked with Kahlan down the stairs.”I’ll have to start a betting pool to see which you of you drive the other crazy first: you or Cara Mason.”

Kahlan smirked. “Well that part hasn’t changed, you know me enough to recognize that I’d never let her run me off from something.” She finished with fierce conviction.

With a somewhat dubious look on her face Mira responded. “If you say so. Seems to me that’s way too much irritation for me to deal with. And I also know you well enough to realize that you don’t exactly have the patience of a saint.”

“Against Cara Mason no one does!” They both chuckled at that mild truth. “But I think with Richard there to help keep things… tame, we might actually accomplish something.”

Still dubious, but supportive, Mira responded. “Well if anyone can do it, it’ll definitely be you two. Anyways have fun at the gym; I’m long overdue for a nice soak in the tub.”

Saying their goodbyes, Kahlan started for the gym and as she walked she mulled over the parting statement from Mira… she wondered what she thought Mira might think if she knew that Kahlan wasn’t sure which ** _two_** between the three of them she had more confidence in. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kahlan anxiously waited in the conference room for the last member of their taskforce; of course it’s Cara. Naturally, she was the last one to arrive, meanwhile she was listening with an half-ear as Richard exclaimed in disbelief, while offering ‘explanations’ regarding the possible corruption Cara uncovered. Sighing, Kahlan tried to ignore the anticipatory reaction she had whenever she knew she’d be dealing with Cara; the tautness of her stomach muscles, her slightly elevated heartbeat, and the sweat pooling in her lower back seemed to be an almost involuntary body response .

 _Dammit to hell! Why does she do this to me?!!!,_ thought Kahlan. She looked at Richard; sweet, oblivious, devoted, Richard. Internally shaking her head, she allowed herself some introspection regarding her relationship with Richard. Sometimes, she thought with irritation, she found it almost incredible that Richard had little to no understanding just how unsettling Cara made her feel. Of course she realized she wasn’t being fair; after all Kahlan had become an expert at hiding these intense, forbidden feelings.

But before she could further analyze what those feelings were the door slammed open and in swept Cara. She wore dark, _Juicy Couture_ skinny jeans, which seemed molded, almost painted on, accentuating her muscled thighs and calves.  A thick, black leather belt, and an almost sheer, tight, _Ed Hardy_ t-shirt, along with her _Tumi_ back-pack hung along her strong shoulder. Altogether, Kahlan reluctantly thought Cara looked… stunning. And from the stare Richard was directing her way, it was clear he had the same opinion. Kicking him under the table, startling him into directing a guilty a look her way, she returned her attention onto Cara.

“Thank you for joining us Cara.” Kahlan said with some sarcasm and a slight look of annoyance.

Cara almost missed hearing what Kahlan said because she was too busy scoping out Kahlan’s body; running her eyes over her womanly, muscled curves. Even in that boring wrap-around skirt and cute hippie, hooded, jersey blouse, and heels, Cara thought she looked yummy.

“Well I wanted to make sure I made an entrance so that you can _fully_ ‘take me in’, Kahlan.” Her eyes had that ever-present, wicked gleam whenever she dealt with Kahlan, and her full lips curved slightly as she watched the annoyance flare into outrage, sparkling those gorgeous sapphire-blues.

Trying to calm herself, Kahlan rolled her eyes. “You know it’s a wonder how you can stand yourself on a daily basis considering how enormous your ego is.”

Cara set her bag down and then proceeded to glide behind Kahlan’s chair. She bent down near Kahlan’s ear to purr, “Someone has to. Unless you’d like to volunteer?”

Her ear felt scorched, while the heat from Cara’s body burned into her back. She could feel a flush creeping up her chest, tightening her nipples. _This was outrageous!_ , thought Kahlan. Chances are that Cara **_knew_** her affect on Kahlan. **_Fuck!_**   Quickly leaning away from her, she prepared to turn around and lay into her.

“Ahhh,” Richard cleared his throat, hoping to calm down the heated tension. “If both of you can simmer down. We have some important stuff to get through if we want to get outta here at a decent hour.” He watched Cara languidly walk back to her bag and smoothly sat down, while pulling out her laptop. “Besides it’s all-you-can-eat-wings at the Pub.”

He didn’t notice as Kahlan’s eyes hooded with lustful fury as Cara sauntered back to her seat. He didn’t see her hands clenching, or the muscled that jumped in her cheek, all in the effort to calm herself. “Oh Richard, not wings yet again?! I think I’ll head back to the house for a salad. I’m so not in the mood for endlessly wiping my hands and mouth.” She leaned over to take the sting out of her words, while glaring over at Cara. “But have fun. I’m sure some of your frat brothers will be there.”

“Fine. You’re both are going to set the world on fire with your culinary choices, now can we get on with why we’re here?” Even though she hated when Richard and Kahlan played ‘devout lovers,’ it was minimized somewhat as Kahlan glared, locking eyes with Cara while she briefly kissed Richard.

“While I appreciate your sudden need for efficiency, you’re right. Let’s get this over with. What do you have?”

“Nothing good. Especially if you’re focusing on our _illustrious_ Chancellor and the City’s mayor.” Absolute silence met that statement.

“Wh-what are you talking about??” came Richard’s stunned voice.

“You don’t really think they’ll let us go all the way with this do you?”She chuckled mirthlessly. “I mean with this much power and money involved, don’t be surprised if the taskforce is suddenly and forcefully shut down.” She sighed at the look of bewilderment creeping over Richard’s face.

Meanwhile Kahlan a somewhat stunned was a little less innocently confused. What Cara said however unpleasant, made sense; they wouldn’t be allowed to unrestrainedly continue their informal investigation. Cara passed out paperwork that included the information that was initially given to them. They looked different.  
“Wait! This isn’t the same paperwork.” She looked questioningly at Cara.

“That’s because they aren’t. I hacked into the City and University’s mainframe to get the information that was either omitted or redacted. The crap they gave us made no sense,” she shrugged, “and I got irritated so I started digging a little deeper.”

With mouths hanging open they could only stare. “Are you nuts?!! Do you know what they’ll do to you if they find out?!!” Kahlan exclaimed. “Now we really can’t do anything with this information.”

“Of course we can.” Holding up the paperwork, she went on to explain. “This is our insurance and power.”

Quietly, Richard was still reeling with this information. “Cara we don’t care about that, right? I mean are we caring about that? I thought this was supposed to do some good, not add to whatever power-play you’re involved in?!”

Kahlan reached over and squeezed his hand. Richard’s heart was more… sensitive. She could only imagine how hurt and disillusioned he was feeling. “Cara we have to be really, really, careful. I’m not interested, nor will I, contribute to such a fucked up institution. Nevertheless, I’m not naïve to believe that if they find out we know some of this stuff that they won’t try to ruin us.”

Cara realized in that moment that being a Mord-Sith would give her an advantage over Kahlan and Richard; she knew, even understood the darker side of humanity, and so she knew that these people would do more than try to ruin them if they ever found out. She was brought out of her musings when Richard suggested that they tell Zedd.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. How do we know he won’t go blabbing to his superiors?” responded Cara.

“Look before we make suggestions on what to do, you haven’t really told us anything specific. Maybe you’re analyzing it… wrong?”Even before she finished her sentence Kahlan _knew_. She _knew_ that Cara wasn’t wrong.

But before Cara could respond, Richard suddenly jumped up. “Look… I can’t deal with this right now” he let out a might sigh. “Why don’t both of you figure out the ‘cliff notes’ version and then we’ll meet somewhere off-campus tomorrow, if it’s that bad.” He began to pack up his stuff under the worried eye of Kahlan. “Right now I just need to… deal in my own way.” He bent down, kissed Kahlan on her cheek and confirmed if she was all right to walk home. “Good job Cara. Hopefully ‘curiosity doesn’t kill the cat.’” And he left them to deal with the situation.

“Well that went well.” Quipped Cara, but at the same time she found herself… _caring_ about that look of pain and betrayal in Richard’s eyes.

Kahlan tiredly dropped her head back on the chair. “Christ Cara, what have we stepped ourselves into? Or should I say; what have you dropped us into?”

“Kahlan, despite my ‘sterling reputation’ I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize you or Richard. Which is why any and all paperwork will only be left in my possession and all computer files will be saved on my system at the House.” As Cara talked about the precautions Kahlan began to get more and more worried. Not necessarily for her and Richard, but for Cara.

She wasn’t sure she could allow her to shoulder all the responsibility. “Before I address that last bit; what are you planning on doing?”

At that, Cara pulled out some additional file folders and handed over to Kahlan. “Funny you should ask, but I think we should nothing.” Before Kahlan could protest she continued. “Oh we’ll give some puff-pastry-softball analysis; which is what they’re expecting. But in the meantime, I plan to have some of the worst offenders quietly resign or loudly get them fired.”

“Wait so you’re going to let other offenders off-the-hook? Why don’t you give all this information to the D.A.’s office or the feds from the looks of things?”

Instead of responding Cara laughed. “Here is where we are fundamentally different Kahlan Amnell. You want to fix a system that cannot be fixed. Oh some will be thrown under-a-bus, but the definition of human nature combined with politics, doesn’t allow it to run without corruption.”

Kahlan earlier anger suddenly came roaring back. She leapt to her feet, stalked over to Cara, fists once again clenched, she leaned down, gripped the arm-rests bracing Cara, boxing her in, and brought her face close to Cara’s. “You can mock my sense of morality all you want. You can dismissively brush away the sense of disillusionment from our eyes, while laughing in the face of what is right. But you’re going to need me.” leaning in even closer as her fury escalated. “You don’t think I know what you think of me?! That you’ve somehow think you’re… better than me?! Well fuck you Cara Mason.”

But before she could storm away an equally furious Cara stood up, gripped Kahlan’s upper-arms, and brought her face even closer, their lips a hairs-breadth away. “Do you really think all of that?!!” Shaking her head, her green eyes hot and stormy. “You haven’t a fucking clue. Perhaps it’s time to give you one.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Then Kahlan suddenly found the softest lips pressed firmly to hers. Cara slid her hand up Kahlan’s arm into the nape of her hair, and slid her fingers through thick, silky, dark, hair. Angling her head allowed Cara to part her lips to slick her tongue along Kahlan’s closed lips, causing her to slightly jerk in reaction before her body softened into Cara’s. With a soft whimper, her lips were pressed open allowing Cara’s tongue to dart inside. Meanwhile her hands found themselves clutching Cara’s lower-back like a life-line.  

Cara’s tongue gently swept inside Kahlan’s mouth, their lips smoothly sliding against each other, a moan tore from Cara throat as Kahlan softly suckled her tongue, before chasing it back into Cara’s mouth. Kahlan found herself wanting to touch more, taste more, want more, her hand had wandered down past Cara’s waist to gently cup and fondle Cara’s firm and shapely bottom. In the meantime, the kiss turned rougher and deeper; Cara feeling the lust turn more edgy, turned nibbling into a firm bite onto Kahlan’s swollen bottom lip. Tasting the metallic tang from the blood that welled up from the bite, Cara’s moan turned into a whimper as she felt Kahlan’s body jerk at the bite, gasping into her mouth, while her hands tugged Cara even closer. One of Kahlan’s thighs slipped in between the blonde’s legs, rubbing up against Cara’s soaking panties. Kahlan’s thigh rubbed the fabric deeper into her rapidly swelling folds, rasping against the blonde’s throbbing clit.

Feeling a need to breathe along with a desire to taste more of Kahlan’s skin, Cara lifted her mouth to suckle along Kahlan’s jawline. It was all the Mord-Sith could do to stop her eyes from fluttering close because Kahlan tasted so sweet; she could smell her arousal, inciting all her senses. She brought her hands up Kahlan’s strong torso, grinding down on her muscled thigh that was pressing ever-so insistently against her center, scrunching Kahlan’s skirt. Cara worked her lips to Kahlan’s strong elegant throat, working her way to that ‘spot’ where shoulder and neck meet. She paused to suckle even firmer, causing Kahlan’s head to involuntarily fall back, allowing unfettered access, her hair sweeping along the table behind her. The lust built ever higher between, blocking out everything but each other. It was if all their antagonistic meetings had been building to this moment; releasing the ever-present tension. There was no Richard, there was no impending University scandal, no illegal, yet dangerous city politics, no Sisters of the Mord-Sith and no Confessor Sorority; it was simply Cara and Kahlan.

Kahlan knew that she should stop, but it was if a dam had been broken and she couldn’t NOT run her hands along Cara’s stomach, up to cup those tantalizing breasts. She couldn’t NOT fondle, rub her thumbs along the excruciatingly-hard nubs hidden under Cara’s shirt. She couldn’t NOT stop her thigh from pressing up and into Cara’s moist heat that she could feel even through Cara’s leather, and Kahlan’s skirt. And even more; she couldn’t NOT want to hear those sounds Cara kept making whenever she Kahlan did ‘this’ or did ‘that.’ To know that she could elicit these reactions from Cara Mason was… intoxicating and quickly becoming addictive.

A wet heat surrounding her achingly stiff nipple under her blouse and bra drove further thought from her head. The warm, almost sizzling-hot hand, with callused fingers glided up her leg, creeping under the edge of her skirt, burning her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake, tore a small cry from Kahlan’s throat. But Kahlan also wanted to taste more of Cara too. Snuffling along Cara’s head until her lips brushed along Cara’s ear, Kahlan allowed herself a moment to lick along the whorls, dipping into Cara’s ear, causing Cara to momentarily dig her fingers into her thigh and waist, while a hiss erupted from her lips. Almost as if she was having an out-of-body experience, Kahlan paused to watch as her hands began lift Cara’s shirt, wanting, needing to touch more of Cara’s warm, golden, skin. When Cara suddenly lifted Kahlan unto the table, startling her, Kahlan was almost brought back to herself, brought back to a conference room in the Student Center, a PUBLIC facility, a room where almost anyone—particularly Richard could walk in.

But it was at that moment, when both of Cara’s hands slid along her thighs again until her thumbs met along the wet, panel of the taller woman’s panties; Kahlan’s wet, thoroughly soaked panties. And when her thumbs began to slowly sweep up along her swollen folds, causing Kahlan to involuntarily arch her body closer to those wicked fingers in response, she was once again transported back into the moment. For now; nothing mattered, except making Kahlan cum all over either her lips or fingers. The smell coming from between her legs was mouthwatering and it was all Cara could do to not simply shove her face into Kahlan’s heat.

When Cara brushed her fingers along Kahlan’s quivering nub, Kahlan clenched her hands in Cara’s shirt, a cry issuing forth from her lips, as more pre-cum drenched her panties, stretching, then breaking what little control had. Cara swiftly kneeled down, nudging her face in between the Kahlan’s legs, pausing for a moment to deeply inhale the delectable scent, before to taking a languorous lick up the twitching clothed sex in front of her. Kahlan sifted her long fingers through Cara’s golden hair, her nails slightly scratching along her scalp, making Cara purr. She used her fingers to sweep aside the soaked panties and then nosed her mouth along the weeping cunt. More wetness began pouring out, coating her tastebuds, as if Kahlan was already cumming.

“Fuck, Cara!” Kahlan’s head tipped back, as her fingers clenched tightly into Cara’s hair and almost shockingly pressed her face even harder into gushing center.

Cara suckled the taller woman’s swollen and wet labial lips, lapping up as much spilled pre-cum as possible. Nevertheless, it smeared all over her chin and nose – when it came to Kahlan, Cara was finding she was a “messy eater” and the blonde didn’t mind in the least. In fact, she smelled and tasted so good that she wished she could bottle it. But for now, she was trying to decide from either tongue-fucking the Sorority girl or taking the pulsating bundle of nerves into her mouth and show Kahlan just how good a Mord-Sith girl could suck. Although from the way Kahlan was shoving her face into her cunt, she might not have a choice in the matter soon.

 _So why not do both?_ thought Cara. Working her tongue into the grooves of Kahlan’s cunt, dipping her tongue into the grasping hole momentarily before moving up to press gentle, teasing kisses on the reddened tip of Kahlan’s clit. Cara swept her hands along Kahlan’s smooth thighs to gain more purchase, to hold in place the wildly undulating hips, then pushed her thighs as wide as possible, completely opening her. Cara took a moment to once again, appreciate the view, even though she knew time was of the essence. Wet pink flesh, the color of ripe guava, and just as succulent was once again beckoning Cara to finish what she started.

Looking up at Kahlan, whose hooded brilliant blue eyes were locked onto hers, her beautiful, full, heaving breasts reminded Cara how tenuous this situation was—wondering if Kahlan would make her stop. But Cara believed in nipping a problem in the bud, so it was with that thought that she ripped Kahlan’s panties from her body, eliciting a “yelp” from the taller woman, and then quickly speared her tongue into the grasping heat.

“The gods, Cara! What are you doing to me?!” However Cara was busy tunneling through the pulsating tight channel, thrusting deep, devouring her,  the tip of her tongue glancing over Kahlan’s g-spot, massaging all her tender nerve-endings, causing Kahlan’s hips to jerk and undulate. Cara ran her fingers through the wet heat until she came to Kahlan’s twitching clit. Tenderly, yet firmly she tugged, twisted, and squeezed the tiny muscle.

The cum was pouring from her and Cara greedily lapped, prodded, and tongue-fucked her closer to her orgasm. She found she could no longer catch every drop of Kahlan’s juices, some of it spilled onto her chin to dribble down her heaving, golden breasts. She hummed appreciatively, the vibrations adding to the sensations ripping themselves through Kahlan’s body.

Kahlan could feel it; the wall of sensation, threatening to rip her asunder. Her skin began to tingle, her abdomen began to tighten, her clit caught in between the vice of Cara’s wicked fingers, started to involuntarily jump and twitch faster, as the indescribable sensations built to a crescendo. Everything she had ever felt before was like nothing she was about to experience in a few moments, at the hands and mouth of her supposed rival.

“Cara, please, I think…,” her hand clenched tight in Cara’s hair, while the other dug her fingers into her illicit lover’s shoulder, “… I can’t…I’m… I’m cum—oh goddess, right in your mouth!!!” And then she was cumming, hard.

So hard, that everything started to go white, icy pin-pricks of sensation caressed along her skin, and Kahlan felt as if Cara was the only thing holding her to this existence.  When she could finally breathe again, she opened her eyes, or her eyes had already been opened, but now they could see. Apparently, while one of her hands remained tangled in that golden mane, the other had wrapped itself around Cara’s throat. Eyes widening, she started to rip her hand away, only to have Cara’s wet fingers hold her hand in place.

Meanwhile, Cara was busy lapping her juices, gently ‘cleaning’ her. When she finally lifted her face, Kahlan struggled not to blush at the amount of wetness covering her upper body – at this point, it was a little late to be embarrassed.  Kahlan watched as Cara slowly ran her tongue around her swollen, shiny lips. Inviting lips; so inviting that Kahlan had the strongest urge to kiss, even suckle them again, to lap up all that shininess. Kahlan moved her hand from Cara’s throat to cup her jaw, lifting her face as Kahlan bent forward, sapphire-blue eyes locked with hooded grass-green eyes, until Kahlan’s lips met Cara’s.

Upon tasting herself on Cara’s lips, almost incredulously, Kahlan found herself becoming aroused again, even though she knew what terribly bad idea having sex in the conference room was, even though Kahlan was supposedly involved with Richard, even though the chances of someone walking into this room were increased the longer they stayed. But when Cara hungrily slanted her mouth over Kahlan’s, sharing even more of her own taste with the sorority girl, their tongues tangling around each other, the urgent need to run, became once again, easy to ignore. When Cara straddled Kahlan’s thigh and began to gently rock her wet heat against her, it reminded Kahlan that Cara needed… tending to.

Sliding off the edge of the table, her legs still a little weak, but strong enough to maneuver Cara against the table while Kahlan switched positions with her. As much as she wanted to find out if Cara tasted as wonderful as she smelled, Kahlan had at least some presence of mind to know that they had little to no time left. Which is why her fingers were now smoothing down Cara’s wash-board abs, into the space created by Cara’s unzipped, slightly lowered pants, to gently tangle and tug at the strip of wet curls perched right before the throbbing clit, down to tug and pinch her swollen wet nether lips, causing Cara’s hips to jerk and shudder, Kahlan’s wicked fingers continue down to rim Cara’s weeping hole.

Their lips parted momentarily to breathe, but really so Kahlan could hear the delicious noises she was causing Cara to make. To know that this woman, her arch enemy or rival, someone who seemed as different from Kahlan and everything she valued as anyone she’d ever met, was losing control, responding to Kahlan was a wholly intoxicating experience.

“Fuck! That feels so fucking good!” Cara couldn’t believe the sensations this admittedly gorgeous, goody-two-shoes was eliciting from her. When Kahlan continued to teasingly rim her fingers around Cara’s inner-lips before gently inserting one, long finger inside her, Cara clenched down, knowing it wasn’t enough.

“Please…,” she couldn’t believe she’s resorted to begging.

But Kahlan didn’t want her to beg, she wanted to make Cara cum, all over her fingers. She didn’t know where this instinct was coming from, she didn’t even know where this… skill was coming from other than what she’d used on herself, but it seemed to be working if the amount of juices soaking her hand was any indication.

She moved her thumb up to Cara’s throbbing clit, swirling around the reddened tip, as now three of her fingers slid inside the blonde’s cunt, feeling her honey-walls clench tight around her thrusting digits. Kahlan greedily watched every expression on Cara’s face, because she never wanted to forget this moment, this woman. Nothing else mattered in this moment– obviously, than making Cara cum.

When the tips of fingers found the roughened patch of tissue that made Cara’s breath hitch and her honey-walls to clench down even tighter, Kahlan began to work that area. Pounding it, massaging it, pressing on it, while Kahlan’s thumb stroked the underside, the now exposed tip of the blonde’s clit, until suddenly Cara’s wildly undulating body stilled, the throbbing clit began jumping, followed by a warm gush of nectar began spilling out around Kahlan’s fingers from of the rapidly pulsating hole.

She was magnificent, her naked chest heaving, her blonde hair spilling out along her back and table as her head snapped back, the veins along her neck stood out in stark relief, under the crushing orgasm tearing through her body. Kahlan couldn’t resist. She brought her other arm up around Cara’s shoulders, sifting her fingers through her blonde hair,  as Kahlan brought her lips down  Kahlan to once again, plunder Cara’s swollen, delectable mouth. Swallowing up her moans and cries of completion, suckling on Cara’s tongue before finally releasing her, Cara shuddered through the last of her orgasmic pulsations, even as Kahlan continued to plunder her fingers in and out of the blonde’s pussy, until finally the throbbing ebbed.

Gently kissing the corner of Cara’s mouth, she removed her fingers  to gently cup Cara intimately, before removing her hand entirely. When they heard the door give a loud ‘thump’ as if someone’s body knocked into it, reality came crashing in… and it wasn’t a soothing end. Cara gently gripped her chin, forcing her to look at her.

“Let’s just get dressed… deal with this another time.” Her gaze while still looking slightly befuddled from the huge orgasm she just had, softened as she watched the regret fill Kahlan’s eyes. If there was one thing she didn’t want from this spontaneously-hot moment, it was regret. 


	9. Chapter 9

To say that the guilt eating Kahlan’s insides alive was ‘alive and well,’ was an understatement. She looked over at her sleeping, injured passenger, the twinkling lights of the City long behind them as they raced north. Luckily it was the edge of Spring, creeping into Summer, because Kahlan couldn’t imagine adding slick, icy, roads to an already desperate situation. It would be another hour or so before they finally reached Aydindril Gate; a small, quaint, town off the coast in Midland. The Amnell family was the founding family of Aydindril Gate; her great, great, grandfather, a fisherman, set up a small camp after discovering an abundant source of lobster, clams, oysters, and other seafood delicacies that proved to be quite profitable for the Amnell family, and the town of Aydindril Gate overall.

The town gained a reputation for people looking to “experience” that small, quaint, Northeastern, village-like town, where everyone knows everyone, while pretending to ignore the L.L. Bean tourists, yet equipped with a Starbucks and Wi-Fi. The Amnell family owned a large compound, overlooking the ocean. Kahlan sighed, knowing that she’ll have to face an ‘inquisition’ from her father who wanted her to be a business major so she can take over the family business, her Mother who wanted to know when Richard and her will start planning for their wedding, and her Grandfather who will only want to know if she “grew a pair,” and will no doubt challenge her to the inevitable alcohol consumption contest.

Needless to say, they’ll be VERY surprised to see Cara and wonder why Kahlan wasn’t at school. Kahlan can only hope she can put off any discussion about impending wedding nuptials or Richard’s well being. Kahlan always had trouble lying to her parents; they can sport her _tell_ at a million paces, particularly her mother, so she didn’t even bother. Not to mention, bringing home someone who looked like they’d been ran over by a truck didn’t help, while Kahlan was sporting a bruised cheek, a cut lip, and tender ribs. The urge to turn the car towards a safer direction: anywhere but the University or Aydindril Gate was getting stronger.

But Kahlan knew they’d be safest at Aydindril Gate; surrounded by the bosom of the Amnell Family (extended and immediate), along with a town that supported them, strangers would be noticed--- well, stranger than tourists. Plus there’s Aunt Shona. She had a… sense about things and people. Once when Cousin Zane who ‘d come home from weeks out on a brutal North Atlantic sea with little to show for it in his lobster traps, went to her for advice. Aunt Shona’s suddenly eyes went… weird, urgently grabbed his hand, and pointed him to a set of coordinates where the catch was sure to be bountiful. But it came with a catch: he’d be risking his life if he went. But Cousin Zane saw dollar signs and filled with the infamous Amnell stubbornness went out anyway.

It wasn’t long before they got the report that his foot got caught in one of the many ropes along the deck and jerked him overboard. After days of searching, they were unable to find his body. However, once they pulled all the traps in, it was the largest catch his boat had ever pulled. Kahlan thought there was a lesson somewhere in that sad story. Her other aunt, Aunt Jensen, to this day remains estranged from her sister Shona because of her involvement in Zane’s death. It was all very tragic. Nevertheless, Aunt Shona, while a recluse, seemed to have bonded with Kahlan, and seemed to always be there for Kahlan whenever she got into trouble or something seemed to be bothering her - much to the dismay of her father. He didn’t understand their connection, but Kahlan believed she might be very helpful in this situation.

It didn’t hurt that she was a healer too. Along with her sister Denee, who was a doctor, Cara would have a chance to be looked over properly. The make-shift bandage along her head, used to stem the bleeding from a blunt object, had seeped a little blood. Heavy bruising took up most of her face, her nose had been broken, and some blood had trickled out of her ear. But Kahlan worried about the injuries she couldn’t see. Briefly taking her eyes from the road to look at Cara, she lifted her a hand from the steering wheel, to gently brush a blonde lock of hair from Cara’s brow, before gently sweeping a thumb down along the bruised cheek.

She thought about everything that they’d been through within the last 72 hours.

72 hours was all it took for everything to fall apart. Her relationship to Richard, being kicked out of school pending a bogus investigation for a bogus charge, her place at among her beloved Sorority House eliminated, along with her subsequent removal from the Sorority. In addition, her best friend Mira being threatened to stay away from Kahlan and Zedd’s look of disapproval as he learned about Kahlan’s betrayal to Richard. All because they started this little project uncovering corruption and graft among the Chancellor’s office and City officials.

The only thing they had going for them (other than their lives), was that they still had the incriminating evidence. Other than that, the guilt, the worry, the exhaustion, the fear, the uncertainty, and the powerlessness, was eating Kahlan alive at the moment. She can only hope that Richard AND Zeddicus were able to get somewhere safe. Her cell phone was burning in her pocket, **daring** her to call Richard. But she knew he wasn’t inclined to hear from her right now – if ever. Like a masochist she thought back to the moment he found out about her and Cara’s indiscretion.

 _Richard was incandescent with rage and for a moment Kahlan wondered if she’d have to physically defend herself. Fists clenched white-knuckled, his body trembled under the onslaught of intense emotions, his dark eyes glared accusingly at Kahlan. But as quickly as the rage swept over him, the pain and sorrow followed close behind. She could see it in his eyes and the sudden slumping of his shoulders. And like nothing else, not even the rage, could make her feel any worse._

 _“Why Kahlan? I don’t understand…,” brokenly whispered Richard. His eyes watered as the pain seemed to engulf him._

 _Kahlan briefly closed her eyes as tears raced down her cheeks, trying to quickly gather the courage to continue this conversation while desperately hoping she’d be able to come up with a somewhat useful explanation for the mess she’d created. But she had no explanation. At least nothing she had neither the time nor the inclination to examine right now. “I don’t know Richard. Goddess, I wish I did, I’d give anything to know why it happened. I wish I had the words to ease your pain… I can only hope that one day you’ll be able to forgive me.”_

 _“Damn you Kahlan! I know…” he swallowed over the increasingly large lump in his throat, “I know that you’re a good person. The one I fell in love with. But—“ Kahlan watched in horror as a tear tracked down his cheek. “But you are not that person right now. Or maybe it’s always been a lie—“_

 _“No! Richard, no everything has NOT been a lie. I wouldn’t d—“_

 _“Really Kahlan?! Because I’m having a hard time believing that!”_

 _“Richard…,” Kahlan brokenly pleaded._

“Just leave. Please just leave.” Richard turned away from the woman he loved. He couldn’t stand to look at her as the velvet box with a ring inside his pants pocket seemingly burned against his thigh; mocking him.

Kahlan slowly, brokenly, turned around and quietly left, knowing that a crucial chapter in her life had just been destroyed. By her own hand.  
And then a couple hours later things began to quickly unravel even more.


	10. Chapter 10

_A knock on her bedroom door startled Kahlan from her grieving and self-flagellation. But she planned to ignore it. However the knocking grew in intensity, followed by Denee’s frantic voice through the door._

 _“Kahlan, there’s some people here from Campus Police to see you.”_

 _Immediately Kahlan’s thoughts went to Richard. She sincerely hoped that he didn’t do anything… irreversible, because she didn’t know if she could survive it. Quickly wiping her face as best she could, she hurried to unlock and open her door. Two Campus Police officials stood before her, their expressions arrogant and mocking. But before she could ask what they wanted, they stepped towards her, and reached for her arms._

 _“Kahlan Amnell. You are hereby, under arrest for stealing University property, plagiarism of said property, and threats against the Chancellor.”_

 _“What?! Wait a minute! What are you talking about?!”_

 _“Sorry Ma’am, you’ll have to come with us.” And with that they gripped Kahlan’s arms tightly because she began to resist._

 _The next thing she knew, after she was humiliatingly marched out the front door, her Sorority sisters watching on in horror, she was in a room at the Campus Police station, her hands cuffed. Waiting. When the door opened she didn’t expect to see the Chancellor himself, along with two men and a woman. The two men didn’t look like any campus officials she’d ever seen – more like security goons. The woman looked like a shark and… slightly familiar.  
The Chancellor in his grey, pin-stripe suit, his bullshit smile complete with perfectly capped teeth, and his immaculately coifed silver mane; suddenly he looked less academic and more… mob-boss-like. But Kahlan wasn’t impressed, in fact, she was getting angry. _

_She suddenly knew what this was about.“Kahlan Amnell. I have to say: I’m surprised to see you here. I’m sorry it has come to this. But unlike your co-conspirators, you have an option. An option that can clear up all your little transgressions.”_

 _The urge to tell him to go fudge himself was very, very, strong. But she had to find out more information, and since she knew the Chancellor LOVED to hear himself talk, she thought she’d hear him out. She nodded, indicating her acquiescence._

 _With a politician’s smile that didn’t reach his eyes, he went on. “I understand that you’d uncovered some material through that might prove… dangerous in the wrong hands. Information that would endanger the very foundations of this institution.”_

 _Kahlan could barely refrain herself from rolling her eyes at the man’s penchant for the dramatic. “Your… friend, Ms. Mason has shown herself to be an unsavory element. Frankly, I’m surprised that someone of your… caliber would have anything to do with her. So I chalked it up to you not understanding the full ramifications of your little project with her and that she was the ring-leader.”_

 _Now Kahlan wanted to punch the smug, arrogant, prick in the mouth. “Which is why I’m offering you an opportunity to join us in clearing up this… mess; you’ll be completely exonerated, you can go back to playing ‘Sorority Girls,” while continuing on with your studies.”_

 _“And if I don’t take you up on your… ‘generous’ offer?” Kahlan asked. She watched as his smarmy, smile completely disappear to be replaced by a look of menace._

 _“Then I’ll cast you down with all the other scumbags. You’ll be disgraced, along with your boyfriend Richard Cypher, and that impudent bitch Cara Mason. I’ll eliminate those sorority-sluts’ charter and the house will be taken away. But not before they know you were the cause. You’ll be kicked out of school, lose all your credits, and I’ll make sure these charges stick so that if you attempt to enroll elsewhere they only have to look up your record here. Oh, and Dr. Zorander will be dismissed.”_

 _After that startling revelation, he calmly leaned back in his chair, casually brushing his jacket, and awaited Kahlan’s answer. He appeared to be very sure of the outcome. Meanwhile Kahlan desperately tried to figure a way out, but she was also feeling that Amnell stubbornness; that and she absolutely hated bullies._

 _With gritted teeth she tried to stall. “That’s a lot to think about. May I please have some time to think it over?”_

 _A look of annoyance raced across his face before it smoothed out, his expression unreadable. “You have until tomorrow afternoon. After that: it’s my way or the highway.” He chuckled at his own cleverness. He stood up, buttoning his jacket. “But know this. Cara’s situation is a bit more… delicate. Her… health is dependent on the urgency of your answer. Richard too.”_

 _And with that, he left as quickly as he arrived, followed by his goon squad._

 _What she didn’t know was that they hadn’t caught up to Richard yet because Zedd was able to warn him. They had already left the campus. But Cara had been busy encrypting and safe-guarding the files because Naevia had found out that Cara was in danger and that whatever was going to happen was going to take place soon. But it was as Cara and Naevia were watching the last of the file being sent that the door burst open and in walked Denna, Trianna, and a few other Sisters loyal to Denna, along with some men she’d never seen._

 _After that, it was as she was brutally beaten, striped of her House leathers, while hearing Naevia’s screams, all the while Kahlan was in a room frantically contemplating how she was going to get out of there. However the lights suddenly went off; several minutes later her door was opened and there stood Cara’s Mord-Sith Sister, Dahlia._

 _“Come on. We don’t have much time and I fear that they may have gotten to Cara.” She threw a mask at Kahlan. “Here put that on.”_

 _Rushing out, she saw that the facilities was in chaos; people were running around coughing, gripping or rubbing their eyes, but most appeared knocked out on the ground. But then she realized what Dahlia said. “What?! What have they done to Cara?! Is Richard—,”_

 _“I’ll tell you everything I know once we get outta here. Hold on.” Suddenly she brought up a sawed-off shot gun and blew the lock on the door leading out into a hallway. Once they reached the hallway, they found themselves sprinting towards the exit as they saw more security approaching. They could feel the bullets whizzing by their ear, almost stunning Kahlan because she couldn’t believe that they were shooting at them. **They were college students!**_

 _Once they burst through the doors leading them out of the station, Dahlia quickly ripped off her mask, motioning Kahlan to do the same. “Come on, help me push this dumpster in front of these doors. Hopefully that’ll give us some wiggle room.”_

 _They pushed the dumpster in place just in time, as they saw their pursuers come around the corner towards them. Dahlia grabbed Kahlan’s arm to rush her towards the idling get-away car sitting nearby. Sliding into the BMW 1 Series Coupe, they tore out of the parking lots as gunshots rang behind them, before Dahlia started to update Kahlan on the perilous events._

 _“Richard and Vice President skipped town already. Cara texted Dr. Zorander earlier, warning him…” Dahlia smoothly shifted gears, hesitantly stealing a look at Kahlan before continuing. “She was circumspect enough to know that calling Richard wouldn’t be… helpful.”_

 _Silence reigned for a moment as they let the weight of that comment sink in. Gathering herself “What the hell is going on Dahlia? Is this really about the stuff we uncovered?!”_

 _Dahlia deeply sighed. “Yes and no. Yes, it’s about the corruption you uncovered. But no, because it’s also about a power-struggle among the Mord-Sith, who are tied into various external powerful entities. Which includes Mayor Rahl.”_

 _Kahlan ran her hands over her face, exhaustion briefly grabbing hold of her tightly, before being slightly expelled in place of a seed of anger. And worry. Worry over Richard, Zedd, and… Cara. “What do you mean they may have gotten hold of Cara? Why wouldn’t they bring her up on phony charges and hold her at the police station as well?”_

 _With a mirthless chuckle Dahlia bitterly answered. “Because Cara is too smart, too powerful, and too unpredictable to leave alive.”_

 _“Wait a minute! Are you suggesting that Cara’s LIFE is in danger???”_

 _Dahlia turned the car down the street of the Mord-Sith building and parked several buildings down from it. She turned off the ignition and turned towards Kahlan, entirely focusing her attention on her unlikely ally. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. And if we don’t get to Cara right now, our window of opportunity might be too late.” She watched the emotions chase themselves across Kahlan’s face: from disbelief, to fear, to resignation, and finally to weary determination and growing anger._

 _One thing Dahlia can say about Kahlan Amnell, is that she’s never known her to be too scared to do the ‘right’ thing. Her deep blue eyes, slightly reddened with fatigue and tears, her normally lustrous mane of dark hair, lay tousled and limp. Her clothes consisted of a t-shirt and sweatpants wrinkled from being slept in, along with sneakers on her feet. Altogether, in spite of the picture of deep weariness and pain, the dark-haired woman was still a beautiful. Dahlia could almost understand Cara’s… indiscretion with her._

 _“What do we need to do? I’m assuming we can’t just bum-rush inside the building. And do we know for sure where Cara is being held?”_

 _“All good questions; of which I have hardly any answers for – except for how to get into the building.” Dahlia reached behind her and rummaged around in a bag until she came up with a set of dark clothes, a gun, and two cell phones. “The clothes and a cell phone are for you. The gun is for me.” She smirked at Kahlan’s look of intense concern._

 _Once again Dahlia reached behind her to rummage for something, before turning around. Only this time she had a Bowie knife in a black leather sheath. She presented to Kahlan, ignoring her immediate protests. “Kahlan, you HAVE to be able to defend yourself. Don’t think I don’t know about your fighting skills. Granted you probably hadn’t had to fight for your life or against someone who actually wants to maim you – but this is as good a moment as any to test all those years of training. Don’t you think?”_

 _Kahlan frowned, intensifying her gaze at Dahlia. Suddenly she reached over, grabbed Dahlia’s shirt-front, and tugging her close to Kahlan. “Fine. But if this is a trap, I promise you that I will NOT rest until you, in particular, are made to pay. Are we clear?!”_

 _But Dahlia only smirked. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. Now can we go? We don’t have much time.”_

 _After that they spent some time going over how they’d get into the building, Kahlan changed clothes and strapped on her Bowie knife, before they found themselves near an innocuous, almost hidden, entrance inside the Mord-Sith House. As they were about to enter they saw Denna, Trianna, and a few other Sisters were leaving the building. Dahlia and Kahlan strained to overhear their conversation. What they could glean was that they had Cara locked away until Mayor Rahl, the Chancellor and their cronies arrived to take care of her. They watched with helpless growing rage as Denna and Trianna laughed about something having to do with Naevia. They couldn’t hear, but knew that whatever it was it didn’t bode well for Naevia._

 _Upon hearing that, Kahlan had to suddenly restrain Dahlia from surging to her feet. They both trembled with anger and the surge of adrenalin, trying to not give their position away. But they also had to hear those vipers as they smugly joked about what they did to both Cara and Naevia. Finally their adversaries entered into a pair of Black SUVs and sped away._

 _Quickly and with fierce determination, they came to the hidden entrance. Dahlia pressed a set of numbers, along with a voice recognition system. It was all Kahlan could do to not roll her eyes at the over-the-top security system: she didn’t think the Mord-Sith were that important. Finally, Kahlan got her first glimpse inside the Mord-Sith building; smooth, dark, marble walls, with inlaid wall sconces, gave the passageways a slightly creepy feel in Kahlan’s estimation. Immediately her thoughts went to Cara, the setting forced Kahlan to mentally acknowledge that she was terrified. Terrified that Cara might be irreparably damaged._

 _The urge to see and touch her, to know that she was alive, was starting to dominate her every thought. It was almost… involuntary, a gut reaction, that kept growing stronger as each minute passed. The fact that she didn’t feel a similar urgency for Richard was something she’d have to deal with later. Kahlan mentally shook her head, trying to dispel the images of the last time they were together. Right before the shit hit the fan._

 _Dahlia suddenly stopped, motioning for Kahlan to hold, before indicating that there were two guards standing in front a set of double-doors. Ducking down around the corner, Dahlia snuck a look at the guards and Kahlan wondered what they could be protecting? Or were they guarding something? Immediately the tension increased, pumping a huge dose of adrenalin in her system, needing to be released. Everything that had happened within the past twenty-four hours suddenly fed into that tension, crawling under her skin, sweat broke out along her spine and hairline, filling her chest, creeping up her throat, with hot emotion as if she just ingested a highball glass of cognac. It was all she could to refocus on the ‘mission,’ to not scream in rage, or cry tears of emotion—all of it she didn’t have the luxury to experience._

 _Dahlia whispered in her ear that they’d each take a guard, but that it had to be done quickly and quietly in order to not alert others. Centering herself before they attacked, Kahlan hoped that all those years of jujitsu would pay off. Squaring her shoulders, recalling her training, breathing deeply and slowly, Kahlan and Dahlia quickly and quietly rammed their guard into the wall, stunning them, and momentarily stealing their breath. As their opposition started to move, Kahlan quickly brought the edge of her hand down onto the woman’s windpipe. But then a quick punch to Kahlan’s lip that felt like a snakebite, quickened the heat in her veins, feeding her anger. She then struck back with two lightening strikes, one to the woman’s stomach, dodging another blow that only glanced off her cheek, before landing another to her opponent’s throat where her carotid artery was located. The idea being that she’d quickly and efficiently knock her unconscious, she could hear the panting breath from her opponent and the close battle next to her._

 _Next moving in a circular momentum, moving through her waist, her center of gravity low, she brought her palms up, coiling her energy, down her forearms, into her palms, hitting her already winded and more than likely light-headed opponent in the chest, causing her head to strike the wall behind her, and then she folded like a cheap deck-chair at Kahlan’s feet._

 _A short cry to her left and the sudden silence indicated that Dahlia’s opponent was also rendered unconscious. Looking over she saw that Dahlia had her forearm strategically placed into a stranglehold around the woman’s neck. Breathing heavy, Dahlia let the body drop to the floor, nodding at Kahlan, a brief look of approval flitted across her face. Quickly she searched the women’s pockets before she triumphantly found a card-key._

 _She slid the card-key into the slot, while directing Kahlan to be on the look-out for security cameras. The door hissed open and they cautiously crept forward into the dark room. Another Mord-Sith woman sat at a desk, but before she could reach for her phone, Dahlia was already pressing her gun to the woman’s temple._

 _“Where are Cara and Naevia? I’m assuming they’re down in the dungeons.” The fearful nod confirmed her answer. “What does Denna have planned? You have exactly 30 seconds to consider your fate. Because in the end you’re just a college student and we Mord-Sith know how to ‘bury the bodies.’ Is that how you want your college experience to play out?” Without taking her eyes off of the woman, she addressed Kahlan. “Go down the hallway, dispatch the guard, turn left, and two doors down on your right will be the dungeons. I suspect that’s where they’re holding at least one of them.”_

 _Before Kahlan moved on, Dahlia gripped her arm. “You did good back there. Just stay focused and you can have a melt-down later. We don’t have much time, chances are the cameras already have us on film. So be careful.”_

 _“You too,” replied Kahlan before she quickly took off._

 _Silently she crept forward, her heart beating in her throat; she refused to examine how she disabled that guard, following Dahlia’s advice she decided to have that melt-down later. Suddenly she heard fast-moving, yet somewhat quiet footsteps. But not silent enough. As the woman came tearing around the corner, Kahlan quickly struck her in the eye, causing her to cry out. Kahlan wrapped her hands around the woman’s neck bringing her head down to meet her knee. Just as quickly the woman countered with a ‘thump’ along Kahlan’s ribs which… hurt. Kahlan then grabbed her right wrist bringing the woman sharply to Kahlan’s right, while jamming the heel of her left hand into the woman’s elbow. Hearing a brief crack and another cry of pain, she pulled her forward as her right hand struck the woman right between the eyes, snapping her head back, immediately knocking her unconscious._

 _Following Dahlia’s example she began rooting through her pockets to search for any keys or additional weapons she might use against her later. Finding an old-fashion skeleton key, she moved on, following Dahlia’s directions to the dungeon. When she got to the door, inserted the key, as if she was in some kind of thriller movie, where the heroine has to open a door she’s not certain she wants to open, she steps into the overly hot, dark, room.  
Once her eyes adjusted, Kahlan knew she’d never forget that moment for a very long time. With a gasp, eyes wide, Kahlan could only look as Cara hung by her wrists, naked, coated with bloody wounds. And that’s when the smell hit her. The smell of human waste, iron, and sweat, littered the air; most of it coming from Cara. _

_“Cara.” She whispered brokenly._

 _Quickly she moved towards her, frantically looking around for how to lower her, and then seeing the lever attached to the chained mechanism that held Cara aloft._

 _“Hold on Cara, I’m going to let you down and get you outta here.” She moved over towards the lever and slowly let Cara down, watching as she collapsed into her own pool of blood and waste below her._

 _Kahlan furiously blinked back tears before she quickly moved over towards her and tried to figure out what to wrap her up in. Kahlan crouched down, gently brushed her a lock of hair from her face, before taking off her short jacket, and gingerly wrapped it around Cara’s shoulders. The blonde didn’t make a sound or even indicate that she was conscious._

 _The guard! She might know of where to find some blankets or clothes._

 _“Hold on Cara, I’m going to get you something to wrap around your body so we can get you out of here.” She stood up to head back towards the guard, but then was startled when a hand touched her leg._

 _Quickly she bent down towards Cara. “Cara!”_

 _Cara’s tongue came out to wet dry, cut, and swollen, lips, before whispering, “F-f-fiiiind.. Naevia.” Then her hand fell limply as she passed out once again. Before Kahlan could begin to figure out how deal with Cara’s request while at the same time get Cara to safety, rushing footsteps caused her to leap in a defensive position. Luckily it was Dahlia._

 _She slid to a stop in front of Kahlan, her expression turning concerned as she saw Cara’s condition. Kahlan watched as Dahlia seemed to struggle with her emotions, her eyes turning glassy with tears that she furiously began blinking away, before seemingly gaining control, her face turning into an expressionless mask._

 _She rushed over to Cara, running a cursory glance to access the extent of her injuries, and determine the best way to move her without injuring her further. “Ok, let’s try to get her to her feet or we’ll have to carry her out of here and that’ll take longer. I’m gonna ta--,”_

 _“Before we do anything, Cara came to for a moment and asked us to look for Naevia.”_

 _“What?! Shit!” Dahlia stood up, began pacing the room, rubbing a hand over her brow as she tried to figure out where they had Naevia, and desperately hoped that she was in better shape than Cara._

 _Kahlan decided they needed action and hopefully while they were moving Cara they’d figure out a plan to save Naevia. “All right, let’s just get Cara to the car and then we can figure out a plan to--,”_

 _“No, we need to go find Naevia. We won’t get another chance. Look,” she reached into her pocket to grab a set of keys and tossed them at Kahlan, “take Cara to the car and get outta here. I’ll find Naevia, and we’ll do the same thing.”_

 _“What?! No, you’re going to need my help.”_

 _“Kahlan, I have a better chance of slinking around here without worrying about you and Cara.” She held up a hand to stave off Kahlan’s protests. “I know you can handle yourself – impressively I might add. But also know that Cara would kill me if anything happened to you. Plus, I know all the hidden passages and rooms around here.” Then she smiled sinisterly. “And I have a gun that I’m not afraid to use.”_

 _Still Kahlan hesitated. “Please Kahlan. I know what I’m doing.”_

 _Kahlan leaned towards Dahlia intently. “Ok. But you have to promise me Dahlia. Promise me that you’ll get your ass out of here! And promise me that you won’t take any unnecessary risks… just get Naevia and get the hell out of there!” She kissed Dahlia on the cheek, before moving away to try to quickly dress Cara as much as possible, and then getting her onto her feet._

 _Dahlia moved to help, eliciting a groan and painful, wet, coughing from Cara. Eventually they moved back into the hallway. Once they got halfway there, Kahlan paused. “I got it from here Dahlia. I’m guessing that time is of essence.” She stooped, bent her shoulder under Cara’s waist, and lifted her in an awkward fireman’s carry. “Take care of yourself Dahlia and call or text me as SOON as you’re safe!”_

 _A maniacal grin lit up Dahlia’s face. “I promise you’ll hear from me soon.”_

 _“Good luck Dahlia. Watch your ass.”_

 _“You too.” Kahlan briefly watched Dahlia disappear around the corner and that was the last time she heard from her._

That was (Kahlan did a quick calculation in her head) about three hours ago. It only added to her worry and anxiety about what she’d have to tell Cara when she awakened. Kahlan made a couple of stops for some cash, then another at the local K-Mart for some clothes, water, and snacks, plus a First-Aid kit. Although what Kahlan really wanted was a stiff drink, but that’ll have to wait for much later.

Kahlan sighed as she thought about her recent conversation with her mother. After picking up the essentials, she’d made a call to her mother letting her know that she on was her way home – which was a tiresome process since her mother insisted on knowing what was going on. Especially since the conversation derailed into what could her “sweet, smart, daughter” have possibly done to warrant a call from the school Administrators, whom called earlier wanting to know Kahlan’s whereabouts.

The distressed tones came over loud and clear after Kahlan strongly requested that they were to not talk to **anyone** outside of the family until she got home to explain everything. She also let her mother know that she was bringing someone home and that they’d need Denne services upon arrival. The knots in Kahlan’s stomach continued to wound themselves tighter as this nightmare continued. The fact that she still hadn’t heard from Dahlia made her even more… crazy. The urge to sleep, wash the fear and sweat from her body, and… decompress was very strong. But she had too much to do yet.


End file.
